Aufstieg des Bösen- Wie alles begann
by Xalia Bellingi
Summary: Lange bevor mit Grindelwald und nach ihm Voldemort das Böse Einzug in die magische Welt hält, wurde die Zaubererschaft von dunklen Mächten bedroht. Ein magischer Junger, Sohne zweier Muggel-Bauern, wird vom Bösen geködert und für seine Zwecke eingesetzt. Ein Krieg droht hereinzubrechen, der beide Welten erschüttert. Kann das Böse aufgehalten werden?


Unverkennbar hallten Schritte schweren Schuhwerks durch die Nacht, das in der Schwärze graue Laub war vom Regen völlig aufgeweicht und machte schmatzende Geräusche, bei jedem der zögernden, beinahe schon kraftlosen Schritte. Die kahlen Bäume des Nebelwaldes waren in einen dunklen Schleier gehüllt, je tiefer der schwer atmende Junge vordrang, desto dichter wurde der Nebel, die Bäume schienen zusammen zu rücken und einen Rückzug unmöglich zu machen. Doch trotz der Härte seines Herzschlags, der seine Rippen zu brechen drohte und die Angst, die sein kochendes Blut durch seinen Körper pumpte, wollte er auch nicht zurück- konnte es nicht. Eine unsichtbare Hand schien an seinem Umhang zu zerren, immer tiefer drang er in die scheinbar undurchdringliche Schwärze vor, fremdgesteuert und unfähig, sich der Präsenz einer fremden Macht zu entziehen. Obwohl er einen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, ihn umklammert hielt, so fest, dass seine klammen Finger weiße Spuren über den Knöcheln aufwiesen, machte er keine Anstalten ihn zu benutzen, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, mit der er zusehends verschmolz. Auch die scharfen Ranken einer fremdartigen Pflanze ließ er von Zaubern und Flüchen unberührt, obgleich sie nach ihm schlugen. Dicke Dornen schnitten durch sein Hemd und seine Hose, rissen klaffende Wunden in sein vor Anstrengung verzerrtes Gesicht. Strauchelnd kämpfte er sich durch die Angriffe, stürzte auf den von Moos überzogenen Boden des Nebelwaldes und rappelte sich wieder auf, beinahe blind, weil Schweiß und Blut in seinen Augen brannten. Doch dann, ein triumphierendes Grinsen schlich über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen, erhob sich der Umriss einer Ruine über ihm, sanfte Lichter durchbrachen die nächtliche Schwärze und er spürte, wie die gefährliche Präsenz die ihn geführt hatte, ihn mit unsichtbaren Fingern abtastete, in seinen Geist eindrang um seine Absichten zu erkennen und schließlich zu etwas anschwoll, dass beinahe greifbar war.

"Tritt näher!", explodierte eine kraftvolle Stimme in seinem Kopf und erneut wurde sein Körper zu Boden geworfen, nicht fähig, der nackten Magie stand zu halten. Doch er fürchtete sich nicht. Obgleich er erbärmlichst fror, jede Stelle seines Körpers schmerzte und er nur mühsam wieder auf die Beine kam, war er von Wärme und Freude erfüllt, seine schweren Schritte überschlugen sich beinahe, als er der Aufforderung endlich nachkam und sich dem zerfallenen Gebäude näherte. Es roch muffig, nein, richtiggehend modrig, als seine einst glänzenden Drachenlederstiefel die Stufen zum Innenhof der Ruine überwanden, die eingefallenen Wände waren von Unkraut und Moos überwuchert und der nun wieder einsetzende heftige Regen bildete beinahe sofort kleine Rinnsale fließenden Wassers, die von den Pflanzen nicht mehr aufgenommen werden konnten. Eine beinahe unwirkliche Szenerie, wie er in den Tiefen seiner Wahrnehmung feststellte, doch der Gedanke verflog sofort wieder, als er eine geschützte Kammer unweit des zerstörten Hofs fand, aus der Licht auf den gepflasterten Weg fiel, der gänzlich unpassend an einem Ort wie diesem war. Ohne zu zögern stieß er die verwitterte, von den Gezeiten beinahe gänzlich zerstörte Tür auf und ein erschrockenes Keuchen entrang sich seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle, als er plötzlich von hellem Licht geblendet wurde. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen, die er wegen der Reizüberflutung beinahe schon panisch zusammen gekniffen hatte, suchend hüpfte sein Blick durch den Raum. Das Licht wurde gedämpfter, schien in sich selbst zu verschwinden, doch die vorübergehende Blindheit ließ ihn nur dumpfe Umrisse und da- sein Herz setzte einen unendlich langen Schlag aus- eine Silhouette erkennen. Ehrfurcht durchflutete jede seiner Zellen, als er betont langsam auf die Knie sank, Regenwasser und Schweiß mischten sich in seinem Gesicht und tropften auf den Boden, als er ergeben den Kopf senkte.

"Du hast lange gebraucht, mein Sohn, zu lange", erklang erneut die machtvolle Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch diesmal rührte er keinen Muskel, lediglich ein demütiges Raunen drang in den kalten Raum, an dessen feuchten Wänden furchterregende Schatten tanzten, deren Augen wie die der Nachtmahre in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen. Schritte schlichen um ihn herum, sein Kopf sank noch weiter, beinahe schien er seine Stiefelspitzen mit seiner Stirn zu berühren. Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner zerschundenen Schulter jagte elektrische Impulse durch seinen Körper, jedes Nervenende begann zu tanzen und obgleich er versuchte, in seiner Haltung zu verharren, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er zur Seite kippte. Ächzend landete er auf dem Boden, direkt vor ihm, seinem Meister, seinem Herren, seiner Zukunft. Doch im Moment blickte seine Zukunft aus seltsam milchigen Augen auf ihn herab, das Gesicht im Schatten der schwarzen Kapuze verborgen. Keine Emotion, keine Regung war in den bodenlosen Tiefen der kalten Augen zu erkennen."19 Jahre!", setzte die tonlose Stimme schließlich feierlich an. "19 Jahre habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet!"

Stille trat ein. Eine drückende Stille, die jedes Geräusch zu verschlucken schien, noch ehe es sich entfalten konnte und die sich unangenehm auf die Ohren legte, einen unwirklichen Druck im Kopf verursachte. Es war schier nicht zu ertragen.

"Herr", krächzte er und wunderte sich über den fremden Klang seiner eigenen Stimme. "Ich bin zu Euch gekommen, wie Ihr es gewüscht habt. Tag und Nacht bin ich gereist, zwei Jahre lang, seit ich Euren Ruf vernahm..." Seine Stimme versagte, als sich erschreckend reale Erinnerungen an die Einsamkeit seiner beschwerlichen Reise wie eine kalte, unnachgiebige Hand um sein Herz legten. "Sie waren mir ständig auf den Fersen, versuchten mich aufzuhalten, mich der Macht zu berauben, die Ihr mir im Schlaf gabt." Erneut trat Stille ein, seine verzweifelten Worte schienen beinahe greifbar in der Luft zu schweben, umkreisten die zwei Körper, die sich so nahe waren und doch Welten entfernt. Er stand auf, langsam und auf jede Bewegung bedacht. Der Schmerz seiner Glieder schien ins Unermessliche gestiegen zu sein, doch er unterdrückte ein Zittern, jedes Zeichen der Schwäche.

"Wie ist dein Name", fragte sein Meister unvermittelt. Angestrengt dachte er nach, suchte nach einer Antwort auf diese simple und doch unendlich schwere Frage. Schließlich, der Meister schien bereits ungeduldig zu werden, stieß er mit demütig gesenktem Kopf ein Seufzen aus.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Herr." Das stimmte. Irgendwann musste einer der Flüche, die die Häscher ihm beinahe täglich auf den Hals zu hetzen versuchten, ihn trotz seiner herausragenden Verteidigung getroffen haben. Alles woran er sich die ganze Zeit erinnert hatte, jede wache Minute hatte sie seinen Geist bestimmt, war die Aufgabe, ihn hier zu treffen. Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer erhellte sein Gemüt und brachte seine Augen zum Glänzen, als er zum ersten Mal den Blick hob, um seinem Herren bewusst in sein von Schatten überlagertes Antlitz zu blicken. "Vielleicht", begann er leise und schluckte die Angst, seine Bitte wäre zu frech, herunter. "Wollt Ihr mir einen Namen geben?"

Lange Zeit sagte der Meister gar nichts. Er umkreiste ihn wie ein Wolf, langsam, lauernd, witternd. Dann hielt er inne und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Lange blickten sich Meister und Gefolgsmann in die Augen, ein kaltes Augenpaar und eines, dessen Glanz etwas Flehendes hatte. Dann, endlich, er hatte schon das Bedürfnis gehabt, vor Scham wegen seiner unverfrorenen Frage im Boden zu versinken, sprach er.

"Du sollst einen Namen erhalten, mein Sohn. Einen Namen, der deiner würdig ist und den meine Feinde fürchten lernen, der ihnen die Angst ins Mark treibt und sie jeden Schatten für bedrohlich halten lässt." Ungläubig weiteten sich seine Augen, Freudentränen brannten darin und sein Herz erfüllte sich mit Stolz und Freude, als er ehrfürchtig auf die Knie sank, um dem Saum des bodenlangen Umhangs zu küssen, den der Meister trug. Wie viele Monde war es her, seit er das letzte Mal von Frieden erfüllt gewesen war? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Doch hier, in dieser Ruine, diesem feuchten Raum, durch dessen Decke Regen auf den Boden tropfte und der so furchteinflößend wirkte, sogar die Flammen des magischen Feuers schienen angriffsbereit, genau hier, hatte er das Gefühl endlich daheim zu sein. "Erhebe dich, Junge und nimm deinen Namen entgegen, auf das du ihm Ehre machen wirst, unter meinem Banner." Sofort kam er der Aufforderung nach, er fühlte sich frei von allen weltlichen Qualen, die noch vor wenigen Minuten seinen Körper gepeinigt hatten. Zögernd machte er einige Schritte auf den Meister zu, er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete, als der Meister den Zauberstab hob und damit begann, seltsam zeremonisch, fremdartige Runen in die Luft zu malen. Sofort begann sich die Atmosphäre zu verändern, der Raum flimmerte statisch, es wurde warm, geradezu drückend heiß und ein seltsam nebliger Schleier hüllte die beiden Männer ein, die sich Auge um Auge gegenüber standen. Die Runen standen vor ihnen in der Luft, sanftblau, pulsierend und jedes Mal wenn ein weiteres Symbol dazu kam, schickte sie einen Moment lang einen kühlenden Windzug in die Gesichter der Männer. Ein mächtiger Zauber wurde gewoben, erfüllte die zwei Zauberer, den Raum und schließlich sogar die Pflanzen und das Ungeziefer der Ruine mit seiner Macht. Gerade, als er das Gefühl bekam, die Hitze nicht mehr ertragen zu können, leuchteten die Runen in dem tiefen Blau eines Saphirs auf und zerbarsten schließlich. Sofort wurde es wieder kalt in dem Zimmer, doch sein Blick hing an dem anmutigen Ablauf der Bewegungen des Meisters. Dünne goldene Fäden traten aus der Spitze des dunklen Zauberstabs hervor und wanden sich um seinen Körper, er spürte die Magie tief in seinen Zellen und wurde beinahe von deren Macht in die Knie gezwungen. Ein Prickeln auf seiner Stirn ließ ihn das Gesicht in angestrengte Falten legen, doch als der Meister plötzlich die Augen aufschlug, glätteten sich seine Züge und er erwiederte den milchigen Blick voller Entschlossenheit. Dann erhob sich ein sanfter Wind und verwob sich mit den goldenen Spiralen, die sich enger und enger um seinen Körper legten, wie eine zweite Haut über den Fetzen seiner ehemals stattlichen Kleidung.

"Meriton, geboren in der fleischlichen Hülle eines Bauern und geformt von meiner Magie, schwöre mir deine Treue und du wirst eine Macht erfahren, die nie ein Mensch zuvor gekannt hat", ertönte es über das Tosen des Windes hinweg und erneut traten dem jüngeren Mann Tränen in die Augen. Meriton. Ein Name, der eines mächtigen Zauberers würdig war. Sein Name. Er lächelte zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, als er nun seinerseits den Zauberstab hob und sich, die rechte Faust auf sein Herz gelegt, vor dem Meister verbeugte.

"Ich werde Euch dienen, mit allem was in meiner Macht steht. Meine Seele und mein Körper werden von nun an nur von dem Wunsch getrieben, Euch meine Loyalität und meine Ergebenheit zu beweisen." Mit jedem Wort schoss eine rote Salve von Funken aus seinem Zauberstab, die ein surreales Konstrukt aus Schlieren bildeten. Die Stelle an Meritons Stirn, die beim Zauber des Meisters gekribbelt hatte, brannte für einen Moment so stark, als würde sie in Flammen stehen, doch dann ließ der Schmerz nach und ein nie dagewesenes Machtgefühl durchströmte seinen Körper. Erfüllt von Dankbarkeit sah Meriton zu seinem Meister, ein schiefes knabenhaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass ihn weniger bedrohlich wirken ließ, als die neuen Kleider, die sich wie von Geisterhand über ihn gestreift hatten. Nun trug er nichts weiter als ein schlichtes Leinenhemd, schwarze Hosen und einen schwarzen Umhang, ähnlich dem, den der Meister trug. Alte silberne Ornamente waren darin verwoben und schienen sich unablässig wellenartig zu bewegen. Bedächtig zog er sich ebenfalls die Kapuze ins Gesicht und während seine von Kratzern überzogene Miene im Schatten verschwand, begannen seine ehemals grünen Augen Rot zu leuchten.


End file.
